My Character's Detailed Backgrounds
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Title says it all, the main character belongs to me but some of the others are likely not to. To read the short backgrounds, check out my website link's on my profile . I will write one of these for each of my characters. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Reianshitsu Beauvais

_**Reianshitsu Beauvais**_

_By: Rèîan§hitsü_

Reianshitsu's life was not a pleasant one. At only sixteen, he has been through more things then anyone should ever go through. He was taken from home at a very young age and tortured through most his life. Yet still, he puts up a great fight and stays in a wonderful spirit despite everything he's been through. This is his story.

Surira's father was a young Frenchmen who had met a beautiful Japanese woman while visiting Japan. They fell in love almost immediately, so Surira's father had moved to Japan and became an official Japanese citizen. They soon got married and had Reianshitsu. Reianshitsu was born with the name Surira. Surira spent five years with his parents, in a picturesque neighborhood.

During his early childhood, Surira spent a lot of time outside, playing sports with his father. He particularly had an interest in Tennis, which he and his father played most often. He also spent much time with his mother, cooking. Surira would dress up in his mother's apron and walk around with her helping cook (or telling her what to cook).

Meanwhile, in China, a merciless gang, called the Hide Gang, was terrorizing China's coastal region. One day, they decided on going to Japan. They fought their way onto a ship and after killing all the people on it, made their way across the waters. When they reached Japan, they stopped in at a small port, which seemed dead empty. They got off the ship and searched around, soon finding the small town where Surira and his family lived. They went in and pillaged the town for all it had, slaughtering all the young girls and various other people. Then they decided to take all the remaining children back to the ship. Most of the children were killed for being too loud until only three remained.

Surira and two other boys, one his age and the other seven, were stowed away on the ship as the gang sailed back to China. During the trip back, one boy died of a disease he had, and though the other two tried to save him, he was long gone. Surira snapped. Surira marched up to the locked door holding them in a dimly lit cellar type area and started banging on it, yelling loudly. When the Hide gang got annoyed, they went and unlocked the door, then took Surira out and locked it back up, leaving the other boy alone with a corpse.

The two men that went and got Surira took him over to the side of the boat and made him kneel and stare at the water. Surira kept screaming that a boy had died and the older boy has cancer and that he'll die too but the gang members didn't listen. Instead they tied a spare rope around his mouth and tied him up, then hung him over the side for the rest of the trip back.

They made port in a less populated Chinese area, where they had a headquarters underground. They took the two children there and put them in a dark room where they would live for several years. Though, lucky for the seven-year-old, he would only live three more years.

Despite the fact the torture was always bad, having the Hide gang do whatever they pleased to the two kids, things got much worse after the older boy passed away. The Hide gang put all the frustration and pleasure on Surira, who was now seven. Unfortunately for him, he still had eight more years of this to go.

Day in and day out Surira was cut open and sown up, always with his mouth covered so he couldn't scream. He was beaten, bruised, and spit on constantly. He had to wait on the Hide gang, and do whatever the pleased. They broke his legs and still made him wait on them; they broke his ribs and still made him dance. All the while making sure they tortured him to their fullest desire, not caring whether he died or not. But Surira was a survivor and did not die through all the hell he went through.

When Surira got older, into his early teens, the Hide gang started giving him tests, with penalties and rewards. Like running a mile in a certain time, if he made their time limit he would get a piece of fruit, whole and not rotten. If he didn't, he would get nothing to eat. They would torture him and if he screamed, the torture would last longer, if he didn't, it would end soon.

When Surira turned thirteen, the Hide gang members decided to give him a birthday gift, just for their amusement, and asked him what he wanted most. Instead of asking to be set free, knowing they wouldn't do that, Surira asked for a name change. He wanted to be called, Reianshitsu, he thought the name suited him. It means 'morgue' in Japanese, symbolizing where Surira knew he should be, but was still surviving and now refused to let himself ever end up in a morgue. The Hide gang obliged.

As Reianshitsu got older, the torture got less often, but worse when they did. He was fed little, usually a rotten piece of fruit a day. But he did not scrounge around for food, nor did he show how much pain he was in. Instead he acted like nothing was wrong, like he was civil despite his place in the world.

One day, Reianshitsu got pissed at one of the gang members. Despite all the torture he had been through, none of the members and made sexual references to him. He assumed they had their fill on the nights they left him tied up in a back room and all was quiet. But today was different. One of the members was really ticking him off by the way he was coming onto him. So Reianshitsu reached out and bit his wrist hard enough to nearly rip his hand clean off. The man bled to death in seconds but when he hit the floor the other members came to check on him. Of course, Reianshitsu did not go without severe punishment for this, but now the members realized that Reianshitsu was not Surira anymore, and Reianshitsu was willing to fight.

About a year after the incident, the gang members decided to kill off Reianshitsu, who was now fifteen. But when they went to do so, they couldn't resist torturing him first. Reianshitsu was already three steps ahead though, and pretended to be weak, and fragile. Screaming more then usual though he had become quite resistant to the pain and it hardly hurt. For this reason, the Hide gang reconsidered killing him off, enjoying slightly too much the fun they had torturing him.

And just like every other time, greed and pride got the best of them. They decided that they were good enough to keep him under control and they wanted to keep torturing him, as they always had. But their time would soon end.

One fateful day a couple of members went back to torture Reianshitsu, but instead he jumped them, he twisted their necks, killing them instantly, and then began eating his early dinner. After discovering which places tasted the best, and spending plenty of time to do so, the other gang members came looking for their comrades. When they opened the door and saw the mutilated bodies of their two friends, with their heads ripped off and various organs scattered across the floor. They turned to Reianshitsu.

Reianshitsu's mouth was soaked in blood as well as his hands. The Hide gang lost every bit of sense they had. They ran in, ready to kill Reianshitsu, but instead, met an ungraceful end. Reianshitsu had plenty to eat on, and he did for two days. He slept on their beds and ate off their bodies until the bugs started to gather. The he decided to save what meat was salvageable. So he found a small duffel bag and filled it with anything left. He also found a backpack, which he put the other bag in, as well as various torture devices that had been used on him through the years.

With everything set, he left the underground lair, for the first time in ten years. He had a little trouble at first, but with the Chinese he had picked up, he made his way to the coast and was let onto a fisherman's boat who was sailing close to Japan. The kind fisherman told Reianshitsu he would take him to Japan, if Reianshitsu would help him fish. So the two set off into the waters, and fished all day. Reianshitsu didn't catch much, but the fisherman was glad to have the company, and took him to the shores of Japan.

When the fisherman left he told Reianshitsu to never give up. And though he meant it in reference to fishing, Reianshitsu knew he would never give up, especially after all he had been through, things the kind fisherman would never know.

So Reianshitsu started off across Japan, but instead of going to his home, where everything was just perfect, a thought that made him sick to his stomach, he found another distant town to live.

In this town, a devastating murder has just surfaced, and Reianshitsu knew who had done it, he could tell from the wounds the victim had, and sure enough, he helped the police solve the crime. In doing so, he got a position as a Medical Examiner for the investigators, and when he saw where he would work, he nearly died laughing. Ironically enough, he ended up in a morgue after all, but not as a victim, as a final stop for the dead to make their statements. And he loved his morgue so much, he decided to live there.

So Reianshitsu, the boy who was born in a perfect neighborhood, grew up underground with a merciless Chinese gang. Surira who wanted a name change to signify that he would never be in a morgue, that he would never die, changed his name to Reianshitsu. Reianshitsu tricked the Hide gang members and killed them in his opportune moment. Then he left his hell, and went up to the real world, where he met a kind fisherman who took him back to Japan with a message. "Never give up." And Reianshitsu would never give up, he knew that. When he found a place to live, he helped solve a murder and found himself in a morgue after all. But he was the caretaker of the dead, not one of the dead. And there he lives today, completely living up to his name, Reianshitsu Beauvais.

_Beautiful morgue._


	2. Nyx Blauvelt

_**Nyx Blauvelt**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

A little girl slowly opened her eyes. Her name was Mihaela Lilienthal, she had been trying to sleep in the attic, which was her room, but she had no luck. She kept hearing hissing, like a snake. She didn't like snakes. She wasn't like other girls that were squeamish and ran screaming, but she didn't like them. She slowly sat up, her little body worn out from no sleep.

There was shouting downstairs, arguing. Mihaela heard her mother's voice. She sounds really angry. This isn't something a five-year-old girl like Mihaela should be hearing. She slightly shuddered. Another man was in the house, he sounded really pissed too. Mihaela slowly got up outta bed, and creeped down the stairs softly not wanting to be noticed.

She barely understood anything at this point; her mother had been teaching her English though she said they lived in a place called Romanian where they spoke a different language. They were shouting at each other pretty loudly, no wonder the little girl couldn't sleep.

She stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching them in the kitchen just a couple yards away. They hadn't seen her despite her standing in the hallway. Whether or not they were speaking English, Mihaela didn't know, but as all children do, she's sensed something really bad.

Suddenly, the man, short, black hair with a good build, hit Mihaela's mother really hard. Jean hit the floor coughing up blood. The man proceeded to kick her repeatedly. Mihaela shook her head, she couldn't believe it. Who was this man? And why was he hurting her mother?

Jean looked down the hall and saw Mihaela standing there, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. The man kicking her followed her gaze and saw Mihaela as well, his dark eyes piercing right through her soul.

"Run!" Jean yelled. "Run!"

The man silenced Jean by kicking her hard to the stomach, throwing her into unconsciousness. Jean's eyes grew fuzzy as her world darkened, she stared at Mihaela, trying to convince her daughter to run, but she could get no more words out.

The man walked over to Mihaela, every step making Mihaela's eyes widen. When he was standing in front of her, he jerked her chin up so she was looking at him. He was in uniform, the same uniform Mihaela had seen on her mother many times.

"Kaiser don't do this!" Jean coughed up in the background. "Leave her…. Alone." Jean managed to say before she completely passed out. Hope in her world was all but gone.

"K-Kaiser…?" Mihaela stuttered, copying her mother's words. Her voice was soft and so full of fear.

Kaiser returned his gaze to Mihaela after looking back at Jean. He had this evil look on his face as he raised his hand fixing to strike the little girl. Mihaela heard the hissing again, right beside her. It was too close, way too close, if it was a snake, she would be bitten and die instantly.

Mihaela closed her eyes screaming as more tears fell, suddenly she heard a strange noise but it was loud enough to hurt her ears. Kaiser backed up running away and Mihaela fell to the ground, but into someone's arms.

"You okay?" A boy with blonde hair asked, looking down at her.

"K-Kaiser…" Mihaela repeated.

"No my name is Kaleb," he said as another boy similar to him ran after Kaiser. "You okay little girl?"

Mihaela's head fell back as she lost consciousness.

"France?" Mihaela yelled. "Why? I can't speak French!"

"Learn," Jean replied looking at her daughter. "Go pack your bag young lady, and stop that yelling."

Mihaela hissed under her breath but did what her mother asked. She slammed her door when she reached her room.

"Stupid woman! What right do you have to put me in French Military School? I hate you! You know that? Hate!" Mihaela yelled from the safety of her room, for a seven-year-old girl she had one mean attitude.

She was extremely mad because her mother was moving her out of Romania and away from everyone she knew. Her mother had taught her English well, and taught her to fight. Mihaela and her mother had made a pact not to tell anyone what happened two years ago, though Mihaela didn't really remember very much except hissing.

She sighed hearing her mother yell back at her she better pack something or she'll go to France with no clothes. Mihaela hit the door pretty hard then walked over and started packing a bag. She didn't like this one bit, what good was this? There was no good to this.

_Well….. I guess….. On the bright side…. I won't see this stupid woman anymore._

Mihaela thought softly to herself as she packed a bag. She didn't care much about clothes, her mother had kept her in uniform most of the time and Mihaela had gotten to the point she just preferred that. She put on her shoes then ran downstairs.

"Alright fine Jean I'm leaving," Mihaela sneered looking at her mother. "Happy now?"

Her words kinda trailed off as she looked past Jean and at a man sitting at the table behind her.

"Who are you?" Mihaela asked.

He looked over at her then at Jean who slightly shook her head.

"Coen Constantine," the man said smiling at Mihaela like he cared about her.

"Well, Coen Constantine, have a nice day," Mihaela turned and walked toward the door but stopped when it opened.

Jonathan Kaiser was standing in the doorway now. He looked down at Mihaela, eyes once again piercing through her soul, bringing every memory back. Mihaela grit her teeth.

"Kaiser I presume…" She muttered through teeth.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kaiser asked not really hearing her well.

Mihaela felt a hand on her shoulder as her mother softly reached out to her. Mihaela looked back enraged at her mother for submitting to what had happened like a weakling.

"Mihaela I have something to tell you before you leave," Jean admitted.

"What? That you're a fool? Save your breath I already know!" Mihaela stepped away from her. "You know what? I'm glad I'm going to France so I never have to see you again!" Mihaela yelled, running past Kaiser and out the door. She kept running, a seven-year-old girl, as fast as she could, away from her mother.

She didn't know who Blauvelt was, but she knew who Kaiser was, and if she stayed too much longer she'd rip his head off. She ran until she got to the train station, breathing heavily she stopped in front of the building.

Suddenly she felt an enormous surge of pain scream through her body, her eyes went blank as her heart stopped, everything just stopped. Mihaela fell hard, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Mihaela woke up a couple hours later in a hospital bed. She looked over and saw her mother sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"What happened to me?" She asked slightly sitting up though Jean pushed her back down gently.

"You collapsed."

Mihaela put a hand to her chest feeling her heartbeat. A few seconds later a doctor walked in and talked to them in English but with a Romanian accent so Mihaela found him a little hard to understand.

"We can find nothing wrong…" The doctor paused. "Though there is something a little unnatural inside this girl, which is more then likely the cause."

"Unnatural?" Mihaela asked sitting up despite her mother's attempts to keep her down. "Like what?"

The doctor glanced at Jean who was looking down shamefully. He looked back at Mihaela and took a deep breath.

"Well… you're not supposed to exist, you see, when a baby is born he or she has one mother and one father."

Mihaela rolled her eyes feeling like she was being treated like a kid, she was having a hard time seeing that she was a kid, she had grown up when she was young, much faster then most kids do. She had become a soldier already, though she didn't realize it.

"You have… two fathers, a true scientific impossibility."

Mihaela's eyes widened.

"B-but, who?..." She asked somewhat rhetorically as she started to piece things together. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Kaiser… and Blauvelt…" Mihaela trailed off looking over at her mother.

Jean looked away from Mihaela and asked the doctor if they could step outside. While they were gone Mihaela sat on the bed in disbelief of the cold, hard truth. How could this be possible? It wasn't supposed to be. How was she supposed to handle this? Could she handle this?

The door opened and Mihaela looked up pissed, ready to shout some profainity at her mother, but instead she saw Blauvelt looking at her.

"Hey," he said walking over to her. "So you know now huh?"

"If you expect me to call you 'dad' and treat you like—"

"I don't expect that," Blauvelt told her, smiling.

"You're a loser… aren't you," Mihaela narrowed eyes at him, child senses kicking in again.

Coen backed up throwing his hands up in the air.

"I surrender," he said cowardly.

"Moron," Mihaela said laying back. "I don't know who's worse… Jerk-face or scardy-cat…"

"Jerk-face?" Blauvelt asked. "You mean Kai—"

"You say that name and you'll be my enemy until the day I die."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor and Jean who walked back in before Blauvelt could reply.

"Which may not be too much longer unless we can figure out what's wrong," the doctor stated.

"What do you want? Blood?" Mihaela asked looking at him.

"We're gonna run some tests okay? It shouldn't take long," the doctor said, but he was wrong. It did take a while, a long while.

Mihaela was soon to be eight years old, winter was almost over she thought, looking out the window in this stupid room she'd been in for nearly six months.

She was watching the snow fall, and some normally bedridden kids playing in it. They looked so happy and carefree, like whatever stuck them here was gone. Like it didn't matter. She could never be like that…

The doctors had come to the conclusion that her entire body stopped, her heart, her lungs, even her brain. The only problem is, it appears to be random so they cannot predict it. They also say it can't be cured since she's the only one ever to be this way.

She should be deformed…  
She should be delicate…  
She should be **dead.**

Mihaela cringed at the thought, what everyone thought of her; _a "scientific miracle" so lets conveniently do freaky tests and treat her like a lab rat._

"Stupid people…" Mihaela said looking at her arms.

"_Your scars heal rapidly because of your special blood Mihaela, seems it's not all bad."_

The scars from the tests on Mihaela's body did heal, and quickly too, rarely taking more the three days. But they still hurt when they were made. Every time the stuck her with a needle she felt it. And they stuck some needles in places needles should not be stuck, like in her eyes and beneath her fingernails.

The scars may be gone but the pain isn't… neither is the pain that comes with her entire body stopping. One day not very long ago, she went through that mess seven freaking times every hour for five hours. She had cried in front of her mother, she'd cried in front of the doctors… she'd cried in front of her fathers, who had been watching her for a while.

She clinched her fist thinking about it. She heard one of the kids outside fall and she looked back out at them.

"Will I have children?..." Mihaela asked herself. "If I did, wouldn't they be like me? Because of my special blood type that would be passed down…" Mihaela looked down at herself, a tear coming to her eye.

"I can't do that… not to anyone… no one should go through this hell…"

Mihaela heard the doctors coming so she sat back down on the bed and waited to talk to them about it.

After arguing with them for nearly an hour, she was left alone in her room completely with a simple 'no' answer. They were gonna 'fix' her then she wouldn't 'pass' anything to children. Mihaela knew better. They couldn't fix her… Call it woman's intuition, call it whatever you wanted to call it. She knew.

Mihaela figured they'd be back soon so she didn't have long. She had just spent the last hour learning about how kids are made in the first place, so it couldn't be too hard right? Mihaela walked over to a cabinet and started looking through it. She found a surgical knife, that's all she needed.

Mihaela sit down by the light, wanting to make sure she did this okay. She closed her eyes and asked God to help her, if he existed, please, let this work. Mihaela opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She grit her teeth and dug the knife into her skin.

The doctors walked in on a very bloody floor as Mihaela lay bleeding heavily beside the bed, she had lost enough blood to be unconscious, spread out beside her was a mass of something the doctors couldn't recognize at first, Mihaela had gone psycho on it shredding it into millions of tiny pieces though. Once they had fixed her up they put her under suicide watch, calling it an attempted suicide. Her mother had screamed and wretched at her for doing this to herself, but Mihaela was so doped up on drugs after her attempt that she slept through most of it. She was glad though, because she had been told multiple times she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. That she would _never_ have kids. She was thankful.

"No!" She screamed. "I am not going to stay here and let you do this to me! I am going to France, to Military school! I am going to fight and be a soldier and you can't stop me!"

Mihaela yelled at the doctors who had left her cut up and bruised, though all the wounds would heal. The doctors that called her Mihaela like they knew her well, or called her Lilienthal, her last name, treating her like her mother.

"I'm not gonna be your test subject anymore!" Mihaela yelled grabbing her bag.

She had changed into a uniform Coen Blauvelt had brought her. It was red, he had talked to her a lot and found out she was ready to be a French solider so he'd brought her something of French colors. She walked past the doctors and her mother and into the hall. She walked past Kaiser who tried to stop her and she just threatened. Once she got out of the hospital, she took off running toward the train station. She was getting out of here, if she was gonna die, she was gonna do it for a purpose, not as someone's lab rat.

She got to the train station where Blauvelt handed her a ticket.

"Thank you," she said bowing slightly.

"Just kick some butt okay Mihaela?" Coen said.

She nodded quickly hugging him.

"You may be a loser but I love you," she said.

Coen's eyes widened for a moment then he hugged back.

"I love you too."

Mihaela let go and ran off, getting on the train headed for Paris, France. Tears fell down Coen's face. He was sad… but he was also happy, getting out of Romania she would blossom and grow. She was likely to be so much stronger then Jean, or even Jonathan, but she couldn't do that here. In France she could be stronger, the reason Jean wanted to sending her over in the first place.

Jean and Jonathan caught up to Coen as the train took off.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Kaiser asked.

Coen looked at him crying his head off like a baby.

Kaiser's and Lilienthal's eyes dropped in sheer disbelief he was such a moron.

"Stupid!"

"Moron!"

"Loser!"

"Dirtbag!"

"Idiot!"

"Fool!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

Mihaela followed a French General right past a room where two boys sounded like they were fighting. One sounded like a Russian, or somewhere like that, his heavy accent gave him away. The other sounded rather French but he sounded to have a slight British accent in the mix as well. She glanced over at the door.

_Those two sounds pathetic… I feel for the person who has to take care of them._ Mihaela thought to herself as the General told her to stay in a room. He walked back down the hall leaving her there for a few moments.

He soon returned holding a boy in either of his hands, one was wearing a French military outfit that looked like it was out of the dinosaur age. The other was dressed in an unfamiliar uniform but definitely military. The General threw them both down in front of her.

"These are your teammates, together you will begin training to control your Praesentia tomorrow morning."

Mihaela bowed respectfully as the General left the room. She stood back up straight and looked down at the boys.

The one in the dinosaur outfit looked up at her, instantly mesmerized by her tri-colored hair and dark eyes.

"I-I'm Vallen, Vallen Asante," he said gathering himself together and standing up.

"Hey… you're the boy on the other side of the door, the one with the British accent…" Mihaela commented, running her eyes over the boy. Dark green hair, neon green eyes, ugly old French outfit. What was he thinking?

The other boy stood up beside him muttering something under his breath in some Slavic language. Mihaela's gaze turned to him. Dark red hair, gray eyes, interesting uniform but he was really skinny and can't fill it well.

"Aloysha." He stated looking up at her, eyes meeting hers. "My name is Yevgeny Aloysha, and I refuse to work with this slob."

"You don't have much choice, Aloysha," Mihaela replied, smiling a little. She realized she felt sorry for herself, cause she was gonna be the one taking care of the two pathetic morons.

"My name is Nyx, Nyx Blauvelt."


	3. Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou

_**Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

Naryan awoke again to yelling. Ever since he was a little boy he'd been hearing his father scream at him and his mother. Naryan's father constantly hit them around, especially Naryan though. Naryan's bones had been broken so many times that the doctors at the hospital knew when he came in, some bone was broken. They had quickly figured out what was going on because Naryan and his mother came in too many times with similar wounds.

Down the hall and in the living room, Naryan heard banging. He was scared that his father was killing his mother. He sat up in his bed, tears coming to his eyes. All of a sudden the noises stopped, which bothered the ten-year-old more. He got up and walked to the door, slightly opening it and looking down the hall. Naryan saw his mother collapsed on the floor, blood around her. She looked lifeless…

Tears started running down Naryan's cheeks as he feared the worst. His father looked up from standing over his wife's body, looking at his son. He was angry and seeing the little boy crying pissed him off even more. He stormed down the hallway. Naryan shut the door and tried to push against it to keep his father out, there being no lock.

Naryan's father banged on the door a few times, easily knocking Naryan away from it and onto the floor. He pushed the door open forcefully and looked at his son on the floor. Naryan looked up a moment then curled up, shutting his eyes tightly before his father started beating on him. Naryan felt sharp pain everywhere as his father violently abused him, as he had for the past ten years. When Naryan was a mangled, bloody mess, his father stopped and shouted insults at Naryan. He left the room slamming the door hard.

A few minutes later Naryan heard his father swear at his unconscious wife before loading her into the car and driving off. Naryan was alone now but he couldn't even move. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was so scared every day and every night. His father kept Naryan and his mother locked in the house all the time. Anytime they went out they were with him. The locks on the front and back door had to be opened by keys from either side, and only Naryan's father had the keys for them.

Naryan laid there praying to God that his mother would be alright, that His angels would stay with her and keep her alive. Naryan feared, more then his father, being alone with no one but his father. Naryan fell asleep praying, there on the floor behind his half-broken door.

* * *

Naryan was turning sixteen tomorrow. It was April the 13th, about eleven at night. Naryan's father had gotten mad again and was breaking his wife's ribs when Naryan walked out of his room tired of listening to it again. He walked down the hall and straight to his father who had just leaned up from his wife to look at Naryan.

Naryan balled his hand in a fist and punched his father in the face, breaking his nose and cracking his jaw.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Naryan screamed stepping between his parents.

His father lightly touched his face, wincing at the contact. His eyes instantly burned furiously with anger. He swung his fist at Naryan, who ducked out of the way and punched his father's stomach. Naryan's father grabbed his hair and threw him against the table and the glass jar on it. Glass shattered across the table and the side of Naryan's face.

Naryan stood back up and kicked his father, the struck him repeatedly, pushing his father back up against a wall. Naryan's father grabbed his son's shoulders and slammed him against the wall and punching his face a couple times. He held his son forcefully against the wall that led into the kitchen, on the counter was a conveniently placed knife that Naryan's mother hadn't washed yet.

Naryan's father caught and glimpse of the knife and grabbed it, stabbing his son in the shoulder before slicing up his face, leaving a diagonal marks in an X shape from above his eyes to the bottom of his jaw on either side. Naryan's mother screamed assuming that her husband was fixing to kill their son.

Naryan's father turned his attention to his wife, annoyed at her interference. He shoved Naryan against the wall then stormed over to his wife and stabbed through her mouth and the back of her skull, all the way into the wall. He ripped the knife down and out, cutting her jaw in half and slitting open her neck, killing her.

Naryan's breath caught in his throat before he fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. His father sneered and gruffly walked to the kitchen. He came back a little later and dragged the body out back, digging a hole in the yard and burying her. It was nearing one in the morning when Naryan stood by the back window, bleeding as he watched his mother's burial. _Happy Birthday…_

Naryan didn't fight back again for the next two years, he took his father's beating without argument. Since his mother died he had to cook and clean and make sure everything was perfect, since perfection is subjective and impossible, Naryan's beatings went up in number quickly.

Naryan couldn't sleep one night a few months after he'd turned eighteen. It was raining hard outside and Naryan was sore from a few hours ago. He heard his father asleep in the next room. Naryan got up slowly and walked to the door. Since his little fuss two years ago, his father had put a lock on his door, one that was locked from the outside. Naryan kneeled in front of the lock and attempted to pick it. Surprisingly enough he succeeded.

Naryan creeped out of his room and to his father's, slowly and silently opening the door and walking in. On the nightstand beside the bed he saw the keys to the doors in the house. He snuck over and quietly picked them up, sneaking back out. Once he was in the hallway he sped up, getting to the door and unlocking it. For the first time in eighteen years he was outside… alone.

Naryan ran all the way to town, spending the night in a 24 hour store where he walked around just looking at stuff. That morning was quiet, peaceful and calm, despite the crowds of people. Naryan shied away when anyone came near him, but other then that he just watched everyone from a distance. He watched their behavior and their facial expressions. He learned how to smile that day.

Later that day he found himself wandering around the town aimlessly, a few people stopping to ask him who he was. Naryan was hesitant to answer but told them his name eventually. Back at his house, Naryan's father was extremely pissed and something in his mind had snapped.

For a few months, Naryan managed to avoid his father, traveling various places in England, earning food for work. Then the newspapers and programs started to talk of a string of killings. A serial killer was on the loose, killing women with brown hair between thirty to forty, and teenage boys with black or brown hair, from sixteen to nineteen.

_Seven bodies have been found…  
Ten…  
__Fifteen…  
Twenty-one…  
Twenty-seven…_

Naryan was twenty years old now, watching the latest news on the serial killer who had been loose for two years now, and had killed almost thirty people. Not just in England, but other surrounding countries had people who had been killed by the same man. For two years they had been trying to catch him, and now they finally had his identity.

Naryan's heart nearly stopped when the reporter said Naryan's father was the serial killer.

"_He killed my mother because of me…" _Naryan thought. "_And now these innocent people… because I ran away…"_

The thirtieth body was found, again in England. Naryan decided he had to confront his father again. He had to stop him from killing anymore people. If it was Naryan he was after, and Naryan knew that to be true, then he would just have to find his father and end this.

Naryan went home looking for his father. He found no one home but shortly after he arrived his father did also. When their eyes met, Naryan's father flipped out and attempted to kill Naryan again. Naryan failed to convince him of much and took off running. Naryan's father followed, grabbing something off the table before leaving. He eventually caught up to his son and stuck a needle in his neck, drugging him. Naryan's vision got fuzzy and he soon passed out.

Naryan slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and he couldn't see much of anything. He felt something hard and cold beneath him. He tried to move and realized he wasn't bound, but he was lying in a box. He ran his hands along the top above his head and around the sides, his heart quickening. He felt something small and oblong beside him. It had a switch on one side.

Naryan flipped the switch and a light filled the box. It was a small flashlight. He looked around quickly realizing he was in a coffin. All was silent outside the box. Then he noticed something just above his head, a piece of paper with writing on it.

_I felt pleasure when your mother died. As her blood ran down the wall that night, I felt a burden off my shoulders. She was finally quiet, no more of a hassle. But you, oh you stupid boy, you had to stand up against me. Do you think that makes you a man? You will never be a man. I should have killed you with your mother… but oh, when you ran away I was so pissed, so pissed I decided to kill people who reminded me of you or your mother. Every time I killed someone I saw your mother in I felt the same relief, the same joy. But when I killed you, every time, it only made me angrier that you were still out there. Then you just walked back into my arms. What a man you must think that makes you. Well maybe God will think you're a man for letting all those people die because of you, but I don't. _

Naryan felt tears sting behind his eyes. He laid there for several hours thinking of all the people who died. He thought about his mother for the longest, the details and timing of her death. He lay there, suffocating, while his mind wandered. He wanted a knife so he could kill himself. He didn't want to lie there and think about all these things, waiting for death to take him. He just wanted it to end. Finally, it did.

* * *

Naryan groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a room with white carpet and white walls. There was no furniture, or decoration, or windows, only him and a door. He stood up and stretched, then memories of the coffin hit him like a baseball bat.

He jumped slightly, eyes dancing around the room, wondering where he was. Then someone opened the single door. Naryan gasped instantly turning his attention to the person standing in the doorway. A young woman dressed in a lavender t-shirt and blue jeans, with really short sandy hair was standing there, looking at him with a smile.

"Hello, welcome to Inter Ago," the young woman said.

"… T-to where?" Naryan asked, confused and a little shaky.

"I'll try to make this understandable: You died and your soul was chosen to protect or help protect a country, in order to do this you must be bonded with a Reus Animus who will subconsciously choose you to own it. You will then be tested physically and mentally to receive clearance from the Rector of Totus. She will assign you to a country's squad where you will fill some position to help in the protection of that country from the supernatural. Unless of course, you are chosen to be in Inter Ago's squad, then you will stay here and be placed according to what the Rector of Totus sees fit."

Naryan only stared at her like she was mentally retarded.

"I know it makes no sense right now, but you will understand more soon. Please come with me," she ushered him toward the door.

Slowly he walked her way, and followed her down a long hallway and outside where a white sunlight hit his face, blinding him at first. When his eyes adjusted he looked around at 'inter ago'.

A glass floor seemed to stretch on forever like they were inside a building, but above them was a blue sky with white clouds just like on earth. The floor was neither cold nor hot to the touch, and he noticed many people walking around barefoot. Below the glass in certain places seemed to be a picture of a country with its name above it. Like where he had just stepped out on was the words "Inter Ago" in black lettering. Below the glass floor everywhere else was what looked like green grass in some places, water in others, sand some places and even snow or ice in others. It was almost like they were walking on nature like on earth but with a sheet of glass above it.

He followed the young woman around the building he woke up in, a large square building that went up eight stories. He realized every building he could see went up eight stories and there were many buildings spaced behind them.

"Each building houses a squad that protects the country the building represents, they're in alphabetical order and in a spiral pattern around this building. The first one starts over there," the young woman pointed at a building directly across from where Naryan had been standing. "The rest spiral outwards in a circle, going down from As to Zs."

Naryan followed her, considering himself a delusional lunatic at the point. Around the side of the inter ago building was another white door, which the lady opened and ushered him inside. After stepping inside he felt like he was in a hotel. There was gold trim around tan walls and light brown furniture everywhere. There was a stair case and elevator, both gold, at the other end of the room.

There were lamps beside the furniture and stands holding books and magazines in almost every language that existed. Naryan felt his sanity leave as he glanced around at the dozen or so people in there. Some looked normal… others did not. There was a woman with birds talons for her fingernails and snake fangs for her teeth. She had stand out white hair with black and teal tips. Her eyes were yellow and her ears were pierced with feather hanging from them rather then earrings.

On the couch beside her was a skeleton, wearing leather pants and a leather jacket that was unfastened. The skull was black unlike the rest of the skeleton which was normal color. The black skull had scarlet markings in it everywhere. Across from the couch was a dog, lying curled up in a chair, with a horse's tail and cats ears. His fur was striped like a zebra except two shades of blue instead of black and white.

"These are what we call, Reus Animus, people or animals with special powers that are chosen to be bonded to a weapon then to a Victus Phasmatis, which is what you are now," the young woman informed him, walking toward the elevator.

Naryan hesitantly followed her, jumping when the elevator noise sounded. Ironically, someone was just coming down and the elevator just got to the floor when Naryan stopped in front of it. The doors opened and a young man, late in his teens started to step out but stopped when he saw the young woman and Naryan in front of him.

He had dark purple hair and cuts in a few places on his face. His shirt wrapped around his torso and neck, cutting off the sleeves. It looked tight and uncomfortable but he seemed to be just fine. He had deep gray eyes with a highlight tone on one side and a black highlight on the other. In addition, he wore an ivory collar around his neck, with a gold buckle.

When the young man looked at Naryan he stepped back, not like he was stepping out of their way, but more like he was surrendering to Naryan.

"Well it seems we won't have to look any further," the female escort told Naryan. "You two follow me." She said before leaving the section of the building.

Naryan and the young man followed, Naryan watching the dark boy's behavior getting an uneasy feeling about him.

"What do you fight with?" The woman asked as they approached another white door on the inter ago building.

"Uh… I don't fight…" Naryan softly said.

The woman giggled and led them into another section of the building and into a black room with two silver chairs. She had the young, dark man set down in one of the chairs then she shut the door and turned to Naryan.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Na-…" Naryan paused, looking away. "Ukiah…"

"Ukiah what?" She questioned.

"Mmm…" Naryan shut his eyes thinking. After being asked again he opened them and looked at her. "Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou."

The woman giggled and opened the door again, "Since you don't have a weapon preference the bonding will choose one for you."

Naryan looked at her weird then slowly walked into the room and sat down in the other chair. He turned to the man beside him, "What's going on?"

"We're being bonded as I am bonded to an unknown weapon, why couldn't you say sword?" The man sounded slightly annoyed. "I don't like the risk of being a staff or gun…"

"What are you talking about?" Naryan looked at him weird.

"You said you were…?"

"Ukiah Zavalla Riviera… Tahoka Siskiyou," Naryan answered.

"I'm Obsidian, and just a warning, I have split personalities…" Obsidian looked at Naryan. "You're gonna black out for a moment and when you wake up I won't be here, I'm not sure what happens to you I've only seen this happen to others before, but I've heard you wake up somewhere and you're asked something by someone whose face you can't see."

"Asked what?" Naryan shakily asked.

"Whether you want complete control over me or partial, you pick complete and I will kill you…" Obsidian coldly stated before looking forward.

A few minutes after the room turned completely black and Naryan felt his mind leave him again. He didn't feel like he passed out, only that he changed locations instantly. There was nothing where he was, only a black void everywhere. In front of him was a person, standing with their back to him.

"Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou…" The person called before tossing him a sword. The sword had a gold hilt and seven gems, each different in order from top to bottom: Obsidian, Diamond, Yellow Sapphire, Emerald, Turquoise, Ruby, Fire Opal.

Naryan caught the sword and looked at its stunning hilt.

"What is—"

"Do you want your Reus Animus freely or specially bound?"

"What are you talking about?" Naryan asked.

"Do you want to be able to control when your Reus Animus is in their natural form or do you want that right given to your Reus Animus? This can be changed anytime."

"You mean Obsidian? He can have that right…" Naryan replied still unsure.

All of a sudden he seemed to transport again and he looked around, realizing he was back in the little black room. Obsidian wasn't sitting beside him but now he had the sword from the void on his lap.

The woman from earlier opened the door and ushered him out. She led him to another part of the building where he could sleep and prepare for his mental and physical test which he would receive in a week.

Ukiah ZRTS slept for a while, wondering if he would wake up to reality or some other version of it, but every time he woke up in Inter Ago. He studied for a week on books he was allowed to and constantly saw Obsidian around the room. He even realized what had happened when Obsidian would disappear and the sword would be back in its sheath or the sword would vanish and Obsidian would appear somewhere.

His exams were in two days and Obsidian was pacing back and forth. Ukiah ZRTS put the book he was reading down on the bed and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Obsidian stopped and looked at him a moment then vanished and the sword reappeared in its sheath. Ukiah ZRTS felt ignored a lot, but there was something odd about this time. A boy appeared in the room when the sword vanished again.

"Who are you?" Ukiah ZRTS asked as he studied the boy's features. He was about five foot, with half black-half maroon hair, vibrant green eyes and a gold cap. He was wearing a black and blue stripped t-shirt and black shorts, with green sleeves on his arms cut away from the shirt, tied to him by black stripes.

"Havilah," the boy smirked. "Nice to finally meet ya Ukiah."

"Don't call me Ukiah," Ukiah ZRTS corrected him.

"I will call you what I want," Havilah informed him, tilting his head to the side before fading away in Ukiah ZRTS's vision as Ukiah ZRTS's mother appeared.

Ukiah ZRTS nearly passed out. He shook his head and blinked a few times, returning his gaze across the room he saw Havilah again, still smirking.

"That's what I can do," Havilah said. "Show you your worst fears or your strongest desires. Hah! Show it to you! I can be it."

"Zani and Obsidian are the ones to watch out for, they're mean," Havilah warned Ukiah ZRTS. "Solstice, August, Xeno, and Anti are alright."

"Who are they?" Ukiah ZRTS questioned louder then he intended.

"See? Obsidian didn't mention them specifically. Solstice, August, Xenophon, Antikythera, Zanika, Obsidian, and me! We are your Reus Animus," Havilah grinned, amused. "We're the seven gems in the hilt."

Ukiah ZRTS shook his head in disbelief. Havilah smirked again, before telling him that he would show everyone to Ukiah ZRTS. He vanished and the sword reappeared in the hilt. Ukiah ZRTS watched anxiously for a few silent moments. Then another boy appeared.

He had orange hair and yellow to red eyes. He was wearing a green jacket over a blue shirt, with blue pants on. He looked at Ukiah ZRTS a moment almost worried, then tackled him, pushing him back on the bed.

"Hi hi!" The boy greeted him after hugging him.

"Let go…" Ukiah ZRTS tried to push him off, not liking to be touched.

"I'm Solstice," the boy smiled.

Ukiah ZRTS's eyes widened.

"Can we be friends?" Solstice asked a little excitedly as he let go and moved away from Ukiah ZRTS.

Ukiah ZRTS slowly sat up and looked at him, "Sure…"

Solstice clapped enthusiastically before disappearing, the sword reappearing in its hilt. Ukiah ZRTS watched it, almost afraid of who was next. The meetings with August, Xenophon, and Antikythera were all calm and sophisticated. Those three men seemed very nice and in control. Zanika on the other hand, didn't like Ukiah ZRTS as soon as he saw him.

"What's your problem?" Ukiah ZRTS asked.

"You're unstable, after what you've been through I wouldn't trust you with a weapon or even with your fists. I'd cut 'em off if it were me," Zanika sneered.

Ukiah ZRTS looked insulted at the idea he would be violent like his father. Zanika crossed his arms and disappeared, setting a gap between him and his owner. After another day, Ukiah ZRTS learned Obsidian was plotting against him. Seemed that Havilah was correct, Obsidian and Zanika were the mean ones.

On the day of his test Ukiah ZRTS had the bond on his Reus Animus changed, not trusting either Obsidian or Zanika. His mental test was easy and he passed with flying colors. On his physical test before the Rector, Ukiah ZRTS prayed that he wouldn't have to use his Reus Animus. Turns out he did.

When Ukiah ZRTS removed his sword, as soon as the tip was out of the sheath, it released, vanishing from sight. Xenophon appeared between Ukiah ZRTS and the monster he was supposed to kill using his Reus Animus.

The monster went down quickly, having the elements that maintained its life sucked away from it by Xenophon, who can control pure elements. What Xenophon chose to do was take out one of the carbon atoms in the monster's body, the carbon monoxide killing it within minutes.

When the monster died, Xenophon disappeared and the sword appeared again in its hilt. Ukiah ZRTS easily passed the ruina and redimio part of the physical test, and after waiting for about an hour he learned he would be in the squad over Spain.

In the last war with the Fallen Angels, the captain of that squad had been killed. The stand-in captain was a boy no one would talk about because everyone feared his Reus Animus. Ukiah ZRTS, with his outstanding mental grade and fairly high physical grade, was chosen to replace the late captain.

He walked into the building that represented Spain, after walking for what seemed like forever from the inter ago building. Inside the first person he met was an ecstatic man with dull purple hair, who started to annoy Ukiah ZRTS before he even learned the man's name. Apparently, it was Arizou Niklavs, a man from Latvia who had been shot several times. Only people who died unnatural deaths could be chosen to do this.

The stand-in captain was gone by the time Ukiah ZRTS got there, but through Arizou he learned it was a boy named Kaen Xenos, from Greece. Kaen and Arizou had a semi-close relationship and Arizou considered them friends, though he said Kaen was cold and distant because of a bad relationship with his father.

Ukiah ZRTS got his curiosity sparked in Kaen, so he allowed Arizou to talk about him, since Arizou talked too much to begin with, now he had something good to talk about.


	4. Nozomu VamPeir

_**Nozomu Vam-Peir**_

_By: Nozomu Vam-Peir_

_**Just a quick fore note, this is Nozomu Vam-Peir's „autobiography." Of course Nozomu is a fictional character and did not actually write this, but I thought it would be a nice twist to write my character's backgrounds from their perspectives. I will also be redoing the rest of my character's backgrounds soon so keep an eye out for them!**_

_**Keep in mind that Nozomu is a female! But will be referenced as a guy because he prefers to be treated that way and honestly deserves the respect. In addition, that should help you understand another problem between Nozomu and Hikkurikaesu, since Hikkurikaesu never respected Nozomu, he's always fought that belief of Nozomu's and in turn made a horrible, fearsome enemy.**_

_***With excerpts from "A Forgotten Past" by me.**_

All characters not mine used with permission!

* * *

Wind brushed the sides of my jeans as I stormed out of the small Japanese house where my angry mother was still screaming at me. I didn't really care though, she always screamed at me and I never listened.

Outside, the night was well on its way. I must have been about twelve this exact night, around 1255 A.D. according to the standard by which years are kept. It was the first night I felt my demon bloodline.

My mother was a human from a small village in the middle of old Japan but my father, who I would later meet, was a true demon, one of a pure bloodline of a single breed of demon. My father left my mother long before I was born, but this night, the blood he'd given me took dominance, turning my previously black hair pure white and leaving red and blue marks on my face.

Of course, my mother was furious the next day when she found out, but I didn't care. I felt stronger and I felt like I could control the humans in the village… and I did. For the next five years, I controlled everyone in the village including my mother to my satisfaction. My mother was mostly used to burn my emotions on.

I was seventeen when I decided that I had had enough of the fragile village and was ready for a challenge. I ran far away from home, up into northern Japan, where I spent a little more than forty years wandering, stalking, hunting, and killing.

During this time period, I learned about a man who most called Kaesu and everyone feared. His reputation was one of ruthless strength and a cold attitude. No one who followed him lived, no one who tried got away without a fight, and no one dared to disrespect Kaesu. His full name was Hikkurikaesu, and he was my father.

Perhaps by an irony of fate, I was named Nozomu, meaning dream, and it was at this point that I decided I would find my father no matter the cost and have him train me so that I could be as strong and fearsome as he. On my journey to find Hikkurikaesu, I crossed paths with my mother who was now succumbing to age and soon to pass. I was fifty years old when I last saw her, and she died shortly after our brief meeting.

After that I would go on to spend more than a hundred years searching for Hikkurikaesu. At the time, though I wouldn't admit it then, my tracking skills were lacking… despite the time I'd spend in Northern Japan, almost all my skills were lacking, especially if I compare them to my skill now.

Nonetheless, I did finally catch up to Hikkurikaesu at about one hundred and ninety years of age. Unfortunately, none of the plans I had for when I met him worked as I would've hoped…

Hikkurikaesu stood atop a blackened rock, his long white hair blowing in the light breeze. I knew him as soon as I saw him… he looked just like I did, except he had hair nearly to his waist while mine was as short as I could cut it without removing it all. He apparently remembered me even though he'd never seen me before because he immediately attacked me.

It didn't take long to shatter my plans of forcing him into doing what I wanted; I would have to submit to him for the time being. That motion is probably the reason Hikkurikaesu didn't kill me right then. From the beginning, he never acknowledged me as his son and he still refuses to. Hikkurikaesu let me live and rewarded my respect with "rights" to follow him for a time… that time would turn into almost five hundred years.

The first few years, I was completely silent, speaking no more than twenty words aloud a day. I listened and I watched, learning everything I could. About ten years after I met Hikkurikaesu, when I was two hundred years old, I slowly started to speak more around Hikkurikaesu. I was always silenced and ordered into some dangerous situation as a form of punishment for speaking before being spoken to. Not that a dangerous situation was new…

Hikkurikaesu loved all sorts of magical items that could increase his power or at least his reputation, especially if those items were in the care of a well known and strong demon. If Hikkurikaesu killed the demon and took the item for his own, whether he used it or not, that alone would make him look more fearsome. Slowly, ever so slowly, a picture started to form in my mind as Hikkurikaesu continually thrusted me out front into the battlefield while he snuck around back and took the item while I did the dirty work.

Perhaps the real truth is that Hikkurikaesu is weak, maybe he always has been, but these charms he picked up changed that, or maybe he just wanted the reputation surrounding them… I'm still not sure. Either way, Hikkurikaesu used me for his purposes, sending me out to the front line of every battle to take care of his target or die trying, while he claimed his prize without working at all. He thought he was using me as a toy and getting out easy… he was actually making me strong and strategic.

A hundred years before Hikkurikaesu and I split paths, I realized my time had come and I started fighting back. I refused to let Hikkurikaesu use me and now I had the strength to back it up. From then on, we were constantly fighting, several times Hikkurikaesu could have killed me, but thinking he still had power over me, he let me live. Hikkurikaesu's disrespect continued to get worse through the last century and when I reached six hundred and sixty, I had finally had enough.

Hikkurikaesu was going after a sword, called Secati Se, when I turned on him and after a ruthless fight I got away. Despite being rather torn, I watched him with anger as he fought his way to the castle his precious sword was buried behind and I got a malicious idea. I would sneak around the side and take the sword before he got there, I thought it would be a perfect way to piss him off… and for that I was right, but what I didn't realize was the power of the sword I would actually claim.

I managed to get the sword easily, and leaving a trail of blood, my reward was a high-pitched shout of anger from Hikkurikaesu once he discovered what I had done. At this point, I was no longer following my father, he was chasing me.

The next day I found out exactly what the sword did, or the general version. Secati Se, otherwise known as The Sword of Memories, was a 'key' to a person's mind. With the sword, I could break into someone's mind, reading it, learning every memory (even repressed memories that my victim may not have remembered), as well as altering memories and dreams. I could even change how a person felt, looked at the world, or thought of himself, just by changing things in his mind. The best part was that I could take a person's memory or dream and kill him with it… there was only one slight problem… _The sword was cursed._

The curse on the sword kept Secati Se from being used by any less than a true demon. Since I was a half-demon at the time, I couldn't use the sword without suffering a major consequence. If I used the sword for any other purpose than to kill someone with a memory, the sword would kill me. If I used the sword to kill someone via memory, I had to do so within a time limit or the sword would kill me. The time limit depended upon the physical and mental strength of the person I meant to kill.

I had the sword every true demon wanted, and I couldn't even use it. I sought a way to destroy it but even that would require the curse being removed, something I also couldn't do being a half-demon. Therefore, I made a decision right then, I would become a full demon. Hikkurikaesu had wanted that from the start but I never cared about it until now. I had a good reason… once I became a full demon, I could use the sword to kill Hikkurikaesu, and then I would have my own reputation based on my own strength, not on fake magic trash found buried behind castles or stored in boxes deep beneath the water's edge.

My search for a way to become a full demon led me out of Asia and into Europe where Hikkurikaesu caught up to me for the first of many times. In addition to fighting to get away from Hikkurikaesu, I also had several opportunities to fight in general because the Europeans and other foreigners were fighting in a war, otherwise known as World War I. Hikkurikaesu hated that, because if it wasn't the Russians, the Americans interrupted our fights and I always got away.

Thanks to an incredible healing ability, I survived many wounds from the various weapons humans use in their wars and survived Hikkurikaesu's minions he sent after me once he got tired of the interruptions. Once the war was over, the minions ceased, and Hikkurikaesu was close on my trail again.

It was almost twenty years that Hikkurikaesu stayed close to me, catching me several times only to get interrupted before he could kill me, usually by another lesser demon that wandered the wrong way at the wrong time. Lesser demons are pathetic in their bloodlust, they couldn't leave the fight alone and they died within seconds, just enough time for me to slip away again. There were several demon wars fought for a year here or a year there that I was involved in, only to keep Hikkurikaesu busy… that is until 1937, when a badly timed interruption landed me fighting in World War II.

I was never really on a side and killed about as many Nazis as I did Americans, but for the most part the Second World War gave me a much deeper break from Hikkurikaesu. I got away from Europe for a time and left a trail in North America that separated me and Hikkurikaesu for a long time in the years to follow. After leaving the Americas and finding my way back to Japan, it would be little more than sixty years before I would see my father again.

I would spend the next sixty years in relative peace, still trying to find a way to become a full demon. The more I tried to become that demon, the more I felt like I wanted it, until I found something I wanted a little more… then I lost sight of my goal… for a time.

One lead on a small crystal with supposed magic power had led me into a relatively small Japanese town when I was seven hundred and sixty-one years old, and had also crossed my path with a man who would be my biggest mistake and one of my greatest rewards… Orimaru Shinonome.

We first met when I walked past him and he commented on my white hair, when I stopped and turned to him, Orimaru insulted my cold and lifeless look with little hesitance. Since I had a while away from fighting and from my Hikkurikaesu, I was surprisingly calm that day, rolling my eyes and walking away. I didn't see Orimaru again for the rest of that day, but met him again deep in a convoluted forest that was nearly pitch black around midnight that night.

He was trying his best not to make any noise but I heard him anyway and grabbed him instantly, pinning him against a tree and holding him there despite his struggles. Orimaru couldn't see even close to the detail I could in the darkness and after a moment I grew tired of his struggling, throwing him away from the tree and into a small break in the trees where a little moonlight touched his face.

The same moonlight reflected off my gold eyes and caught Orimaru a little off guard at first. But he slowly realized he was still alive and asked why I hadn't killed him. I told him he wasn't worth it and started to walk away but unfortunately he followed me.

"I'm Orimaru," he introduced himself, hoping to catch my name. I was silent.

"Why are you out here like this?" Orimaru questioned. Again, I was silent, for once I had the control and it felt rather gratifying to keep him guessing.

"Well maybe you can help me, you're a demon aren't you? That's what those marks are for… maybe?" Orimaru paused. "I'm looking for someone… do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

I stopped walking and looked back at Orimaru as he walked up close to me, less than fifty centimeters away. It was then I noticed his silver eyes contrasting my gold eyes and for just a moment I felt different then I'd ever felt. I didn't know what it was then, but it made me dreadfully uncomfortable…

"Have you heard of a man named –"

"Go away," I commanded before starting to walk away again, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

"Come on man, give me a chance at least? Just hear me out… give me a direction and you won't see me again…" Orimaru reached out grabbing my arm before I could get away. I tensed slightly, my body naturally getting ready to attack but I relaxed in the next moment, and decided the best way to get rid of him (and the feeling) was to give him what he wanted.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" I asked, knowing that I had the ability to track any man alive but it didn't matter cause I was going to send him in a random direction that night… that decision of course would come back to haunt me.

Almost a week after that night, I crossed paths with Orimaru again, and by now he realized I sent him off without a bearing and decided to fight me over it. Instead of killing him, I took off only to be chased for hours deep into the night. Using shortcuts in the villages we found a way into, Orimaru caught up to me and demanded an explanation.

Seeing him in such an erratic state with his long hair standing on end… sparked emotions in me and I smirked and refused to answer. Orimaru would follow me for another three days trying to get me to do what he wanted and never getting anything from me. On the fourth day, I told him my name after a long walk in the rain. I thought he deserved it for following me through the cold rain and maybe he did, but to this day I still don't know if telling him my name was the best of my choices.

The more Orimaru hung around me, the less I wanted him to leave. I couldn't explain the way I felt since I had never felt that way before. For the first time in seven and a half centuries, I felt a strong, deep emotion blurred with amusement.

One night while Orimaru slept, I was sick to my stomach. My emotions were getting to me and I started to loathe myself. Everything in me screamed to run before things got worse, so a few hours before sunrise on the fifth day I took off, away from Orimaru for the second time.

The further away I got, the slower I my pace was. I hated being around him because of the overwhelming emotions I felt, but I hated being away from him… I found myself at a complete stop when I heard Orimaru shouting in the distance. I looked back and saw him chasing after me and since I didn't know what to do I started running.

Orimaru chased me through a field then through a forest, and up the rocky edge of a brook and up the rocky wall beside a waterfall…

"How far ya gonna make me chase you?" Orimaru called out in a half-amused tone.

I couldn't fight a smirk as I glanced back at him, stopping for only a moment as he continued getting closer. I didn't get much further before Orimaru caught me and pinned me against a tree. It was the first time since Hikkurikaesu I had been pinned.

"Why do you keep running?" Orimaru asked between pants.

"Because I have nothing better to do at the moment," I sneered, trying to hide the emotions boiling just under my skin. "You're amusing to annoy."

When Orimaru started to reply I moved to get away from him but he only tightened his grip on my shoulders, refusing to let go. I ordered him to release me but he only refused. I warned him that if he didn't I would have to force him to, but that just inspired Orimaru to accept my challenge.

I threw up my legs kicking him firmly in the chest. After everything I'd been through with Hikkurikaesu, Orimaru would be short work for me. Orimaru let go for barely a moment just to catch his breath but that was enough for me to get away. Despite his attempts to follow, I got too far ahead and found myself alone by the rushing water's edge.

Then I realized the truth… or at least that I was happier around Orimaru than away from him. Like a child believing in a fantasy, I wanted to have faith in more then the violence, pain, and blood my life had been centered around thus far. I wanted to believe in Orimaru, in myself, but my instinct kept trying to fight me. Finally, I climbed up into a nearby tree and enveloped myself in my thoughts. Before long, Orimaru wandered up to the tree base.

"Giving up already?" Orimaru sarcastically said.

"If I fought every battle I was offered I'd never have time for a war," I said, it was the greatest excuse I had, and after adding a slight smirk to pull it off, Orimaru believed it.

Orimaru reached up and grabbed my dangling ankle, jerking me down and shoving me against the tree. This time, he put his knee against my stomach so I couldn't kick him again. I growled to the best of my ability, but instead of sounding intimidating like normal, my emotions affected my growl to sound somewhat playful.

"Alright fortune cookie," Orimaru smirked. "Why do I chase you so relentlessly?"

I reached up and put my hand on his neck, just in case I had to get away from him I would have leverage. I smirked a little, the closest to a smile I knew, and answered as the blood dripped from my claws.

"Probably the same reason you leave your hair down and you put up with my claws," I remarked. "You want to."

"Why would I want to chase an annoying rat like you?" Orimaru asked, raising the only visible eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked, quite curious to the answer myself.

Orimaru just started laughing and the feeling in my gut got stronger. I had to move now so I tightened my grip on his neck. Orimaru let go of one of my shoulders to move my hand away from his neck, and when he did, I jerked away trying to get out that opening but Orimaru's knee in my chest kept me from going anywhere. I pushed against his knee with my hands trying to remove it only to be grabbed by my hair, the thing that originally caught Orimaru's eyes. I bit into his arm, with each touch the feeling inside getting more and more overwhelming, now I was desperately trying to make him let go. Thankfully, it worked and he let go… but as soon as I took off he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, pressing his lips against mine.

In that moment, my entire life fell apart. Nothing I believed before was true… All the pain, all the violence, all the anger… just left me. I felt empty and I hated it. I shoved him back hiding the emotions on my face the best I could. I couldn't run anymore though, I couldn't do much of anything. I didn't know what was real.

Orimaru didn't say anything so after a couple seconds I got enough voice to speak.

"Don't ever do that again."

"What happened to that mean tone of yours?" Orimaru asked, smirking slightly, stepping up closer to me again.

I involuntarily stepped back against the tree, "I swear, you touch me again and you'll regret it."

Orimaru leaned his face really close to mine, "Then why did you back up purposively against a tree?"

I realized then what I did and scowled, angry with myself that I was in this situation. Orimaru leaned forward kissing me again without putting a hand on me to keep me there. I raised my hands to his chest, trying to push him away, but with my experience, my strength left my body for a time and I returned his kiss.

The next three months I spent every night with Orimaru, in a castle hidden in the forest near that brook where my life fell apart. Our relationship was fiery and passionate, but every time Orimaru claimed to love me and to want to know the "real" me I felt some deeper sensation, much like the one I felt the first time we kissed. I felt like I was hollow and I almost felt… like Orimaru was fixing me.

During that time, I completely forgot everything else. I forgot he was looking for some man. I forgot I was supposed to find a way to be a demon so I could use Secati Se properly. I forgot Hikkurikaesu was still chasing me and if he found me with Orimaru, he would kill Orimaru before anything else. I forgot everything… until one dark night when I showed up to see Orimaru and he was staring intently out the bedroom window.

Orimaru told me that he was from a village of ninjas, who opposed another group of ninjas, both groups being outside the castle that night. His village needed a spy to break into the opposing village and gather information and they wanted to use him. Orimaru really didn't want to go. Orimaru wanted to continue searching for the man he wanted to find. He didn't want to waste time in a pathetic village of weak ninjas. So my "faith"… my "belief" got the better of me.

"…Let me," I said, with complete confidence.

Orimaru looked at me with wide eyes, forgetting the situation outside. When I assured him I would do it, he started to argue that he hadn't me the real me yet and I leaned over to kiss him before he talked me out of it. As much as I wanted to stay with him and discover myself, I felt I could be of more use this way, and I had little better to do.

Orimaru laid his head against my shoulder and promised not to give up on me. He promised that he would find me some day soon and we would finish what we started. I told him that I would hold him to his promise before he walked toward the doorway. Just as he walked out, he stopped and turned to me.

"I love you… Nozomu," he said and I could hear the truth in his voice. I could hear how deep his words echoed from.

Despite being with him for little more than three months, and all the emotions I'd gone through, I hadn't even called Orimaru by his name. How could I say 'I love you'? I didn't even know what it really felt to love someone, or I thought I didn't. I thought that if I was faithful enough to volunteer to be Orimaru's spy, I could at least tell him the truth of how I felt… but when I turned to the doorway, Orimaru was already gone.

I followed the group of pathetic ninjas back to their "hidden" village and waited outside for two days before I allowed myself to be vaguely seen. A young man, thirteen at the time, wandered up to me, thinking he had caught something trying not to be seen. His name was Shinsei Miyazaki Kakumei and as I would soon find out, he had his own set of anger issues to deal with.

Shinsei took me into the village and talked to me for a while before we met his close friend, Shintai. Apparently things had been going on between the two because Shinsei walked right away as soon as Shintai showed up. Later that day I would find a temporary home in a large tree across from the home Shintai lived in with another man named Kioku.

That would be my home for a while, as I grew to know Shintai and Kioku well enough, and became somewhat of a friend to Shinsei. He confided in me about a woman he loved, named Airi Arishima, who was so conflicted between Shinsei and another man that she had driven Shinsei to let himself die once already. There was some special magic in him that kept bringing him back from the dead, in addition to a 'deep, dark' side that Shinsei barely let out lest it take over and massacre the village.

During this time, I met a young woman, a close friend of Kioku's, who showed some interest in me. Her name was Amaya, and I found her rather easy to manipulate. By pretending to love Amaya and being a friend to Shinsei, I found out more than enough information about the village. It was full of morons except for a rare few none of which would've been a challenge for me.

Not quite a year after I first got there, Shinsei killed himself after further problems with Airi, and left his home to me. After that, I lived in his waterfall cave hidden behind a crack in a rock wall for a little more than a year. Amaya stayed with me most of the time though she never really knew the truth of who I was there for. Shinsei, of course, didn't stay dead for long, but by a stroke of luck, was put under a spell that allowed him to be someone no one knew. He used that to stay around the people in town he cared about without anyone knowing he was alive.

In the latter months of my second year in the village, I met a boy named Kaen who was my favorite to be around since he showed no emotion and kept his mouth shut most of the time. Kaen had a close friend who died not that long before and many people claimed that's why he was so cold. To be honest, I never really cared, I enjoyed the silence.

The more I hung around Kaen though, the more I thought about how cold and lifeless I was. It brought back a lot of memories of Orimaru and the way I felt around him. I started to miss him dreadfully, and began to question how much longer I could stay in this pitiful village. My answer came just after my second year anniversary of living in that village.

A group of hostile ninjas invaded the village and tied everyone they didn't kill to wooden posts across town. They didn't catch me but I stayed to watch what would happen from a safe, hidden place. One of the men, dressed in black, had rather long lightly colored hair, tied up just like Orimaru tied his up a few times. This, though otherwise unimportant, screamed at me that I had to leave. I had to find him.

The events following are rather gruesome and something I probably should have done something about. It took all of the ninjas to hold Shinsei down after he'd gotten out of the bondages and killed one of the enemy ninjas. They used a strong magic to kill the 'deep, dark' side of Shinsei and this was supposed to kill him where he stayed dead. The others who knew Shinsei and knew what the magic would do screamed and cried and struggled, trying to stop the dark ninjas without success. Yokoshima Rei, the dark side in Shinsei, wretched for several minutes before dying and taking Shinsei with him.

I know I was supposed to be Shinsei's friend and I was the one person who could have killed the dark ninjas but I held myself back simply because Shinsei didn't really matter to me. What mattered to me was getting out of there, and the next day I left without a word to anyone. No one there meant anything to me so I had no reason to. I was ready to put them all behind me and ready to see Orimaru again.

I wandered across Japan for a year with little luck. The more I walked the more my heart dropped into my stomach. Orimaru's scent was very hard to find and I knew that I was very good at tracking. I would occasionally catch a slight hint but it was very easy to lose. The whole mess was discouraging, but I knew I couldn't stop. Eventually I would find him, I had to… Orimaru was my only real purpose in life.

I did manage to follow Orimaru's scent through one small village in North Japan which brought me to a more potent problem. I met Hikkurikaesu again shortly after I turned seven hundred and sixty-three. He was extremely pissed at this point and he didn't even know what I had been doing the past few years. Of course, I took off running again to be chased for about three days before I actually lost Hikkurikaesu. This did bring up quite a problem though.

I now had to find Orimaru, find a way to become a demon, and find a way to avoid Hikkurikaesu until I had the power of the sword to kill him. In my search for these three things, I met many people who fell under my charm and tried to follow me. Most of them I would kill, but some would quickly learn and leave me alone. That is until I met Kusari-Tekii, a year after I left the village of ninjas. I would later find out that this year was also the year Orimaru died.

Kusari-Tekii, who would rather be known as Tekii, had recently lost her father after losing her mother to the hand of a demon called Natsu. Unlike the others who tried to follow me because they thought they loved me or were attracted to my power, Tekii wanted to follow me for the same reason I had once wanted to follow Hikkurikaesu. It was rather pathetic to me, but because of the pain and revenge in her heart, she would make the perfect distraction for Hikkurikaesu in the event he showed up. Tekii was the solution to one of my three problems.

Though annoying, I put up with Tekii's random overflows of anger and all the fighting she wanted to do. And amazingly, due to the bits of pleasure I gave to her, Tekii followed me through the most dangerous of places never knowing who I was looking for. In the meantime, Orimaru's scent kept dwindling away and sometimes I would wander aimlessly for days before catching something usually via wind. I came to love the wind for that reason.

About three years after I met Tekii, having managed to avoid Hikkurikaesu quite well and still looking for a way to become a demon, a rainy and windy night had led me to a gap between trees just next to an open field. The sky was dark after the previous day's rain, but that wasn't the biggest of our problems. Tekii and I hid in the trees on the left side of the gap as two huge demons rumbled down the gap arguing back and forth.

They were ugly to look at and they smelled repulsive, with such a strong scent I didn't catch three new scents that showed up as the demons stopped in front of us to fight each other. Having not ate for almost a day and knowing they would be easy work, I thought that I would just kill them and catch my energy before starting off again. Tekii and I did make quick work of them and after a slight fuss from her she started to eat off one rib bone. Before I managed to pick at anything I caught the three new scents and instantly looked to the right side of the gap to see the trees alive with new souls.

There were two twins on the ground with purple to black hair, both of which were quickly overlooked by me as my eyes caught on the man I'd been wanting since I left him six years past. Orimaru was sitting in a tree beside a raven watching the two of us with a look that bothered me… he didn't recognize me. Worse than that, he took an immediate interest in Tekii, the woman who was supposed to be my decoy. When Orimaru said that he wanted to stay "with the wolf," I knew without a doubt that everything had been worthless.

I hated Orimaru and Tekii with such passion and I strongly considered killing them but then I would have to kill the twins also and didn't feel much like doing that. I must admit though, as much as I wanted to kill Orimaru, I couldn't have done it even if the twins hadn't been there. In my heart I still loved him and for that I hated myself. I was ready to be done with everything. I was so hurt and so angry and I felt so helpless because I couldn't do anything about it. I wasted six years on Orimaru and now that he was within reach I lost him to a pathetic wretch.

In an instant I decided I would have to leave. I couldn't do anything to him, I could barely look at him and I had no reason to stay around Tekii or the twins, so I turned and stormed off, keeping my mouth shut as Hikkurikaesu had taught me to do.

It wasn't a few seconds after I got into the trees on the left side I heard a voice call out to me. The shorter of the twins had followed after me and was chasing me through the thick trees. At the time, it was completely annoying and I wanted nothing to do with him but it didn't take very long for that to change. I was soon to learn my life, whether ordained from the beginning or brought about by my past, was about to become a true dream.

"_I'm not sure you could handle my truth, even if you did listen…"_

_-The White King_


End file.
